Sundays
by LittleDrummerGirl2010
Summary: A typical Sunday for Raven and Robin, with a lot of temptation.


A/N: This story is supposed to be a one shot but if it's liked enough I might write another chapter as sort of a sequel in the same story. But chances are that it's going to be a no.

Sundays

"Tomorrow's Monday," Raven reminded Robin casually, like she does every Sunday morning.

"I know, I never forget what day of the week it is," Raven replied in a whisper both teens use as they talk every morning before everyone else gets up.

"Can we forget one part of the tradition and you can just," Raven cut off the end of her sentence.

"Good morning, what is being served for today's breaking of the fast?" Starfire asked.

"Same thing as always, whatever you make, "Robin replied. Then he got up and Raven followed him.

They went to the roof to meditate together as they did every morning before they started their work out. They sat in peace for two hours with the only sounds being their chanting and the waking city across the sparkling blue bay. When their friend over in the harbor honked the horn on his boat to tell the pair that it was seven o'clock they woke from their trance and swam a few laps in the pool on top of the roof to get their blood flowing again before they started their work out.

After drying off and changing Raven and Robin started off their work out with their run around a city block then they came back and Robin lifted some weights while Raven built up her powers. After that they began their martial arts practice for the day. Raven has caught up to Robin quickly so they were now at the same level of ability. They first practiced their agility and then they did some attack work. Next they practiced kick boxing and then they took turns with the punching bag. By the time they were done it was one pm so they went to get lunch before they decided what to do for the rest of the day. Because Slade and Trigon had been defeated the year before there's no puzzling criminals for the two to brood over so they did whatever they wanted after they went through their routine.

"Do you realize how boring our lives must seem to everyone else?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, we do the same thing every morning until out routine is done and then we alternate what activity we do after we're done," Robin sighed.

"But they don't know what we do early every other weekday morning. Nobody does." Raven smiled.

"Let's keep it that way, who knows what havoc that could cause," Robin said smiling and then leaning over and kissing Raven while pulling her as close as possible.

"Robin, don't! Some one's going to see us!" Raven exclaimed quietly.

"No, they all went to the mall," Robin said while planting kisses along Raven's jaw line producing a moan from Raven.

"Let's forget tradition, just this once, we can do it right here."

Raven's only response was a small nip on Robin's neck in the special spot which she immediately 'healed' with her tongue. Robin captured her mouth with his and they began to get intimate when Raven sensed the other three Titans come in the front door.

"Robin stop, they're back!" Raven said. The Boy Wonder only groaned his displeasure of their horrible timing. "I know, but I think it's a good thing they're back. We almost broke our long standing tradition."

"I know, but you can't seriously think that I'm going to put up with just stopping after we got that intimate. We've got to go some where private and finish this," Robin said.

"I know, we've just got to make sure they won't come looking for us. Why don't we go see a movie so we can make out in the back of the theater and we won't have to worry about breaking tradition?" Raven asked.

"Any chance I get to make out with you shouldn't be passed up," Robin whispered in Raven's ear as Beast Boy walked into the kitchen.

"Dude, what's that on your neck?" Beast Boy asked. Robin put a hand over the hickey Raven left him with.

"Bug bite," Robin replied quickly.

"Oh, that sucks," Cyborg said.

"Raven and I were waiting four you to come home so we could go see a movie. We're going to go now," Robin said anxious to get to his make out session.

"Alright bye," Cyborg replied as Robin and Raven ran out and hopped onto the R-Cycle and went to the cheapest movie theater they could find because they didn't want to waste money given to them by tax payers on a movie they weren't even going to watch.

"Thanks Raven, you had to give me a hickey and not tell me about it," Robin complained.

"Sorry, next time I'll bite harder to make sure you know it's there," Raven replied sarcastically.

"No, that's alright," Robin said.

"Alright, then there's no problem. Besides, you're so cute when you're surprise." Raven said.

As soon as the theater went dark the two heroes started going at it again. First with small kisses on the lips and then Raven went to the other side of Robin's neck and started sucking there. She knew it was driving him wild because the hand he had been running through her hair some how started to slide up her shirt in retaliation. When Robin started to caress her right breast Raven gasped and Robin caught her lips with his before she could go back to his neck.

Raven not wanting to loose this battle brought one of her hands away from Robin's head and went up his shirt as she started rubbing his rock hard abs. Not wanted to be out done, Robin broke off the kiss and went to placing kisses along Raven's jaw line and she completely lost it. She pushed up the arm rests of the seats around them and she sat back for a second before jumping at Robin knocking him back.

"You wanted to do it on the kitchen table, I want to do it right here, right now," Raven whispered.

"The kitchen table was in a private home, this is the back row of a public movie theater," Robin reminded her.

"So," Raven said not thinking about the consequences, actually the only things running through her mind was _'God I really hate this tradition.'_

"Our relationship is a secret, not even our team knows. Our team doesn't even know that we created it together. Remember the story we told them?" Robin asked only to emphasize on how much the team doesn't know about Raven and Robin.

"Yeah, you found me when you were making a list of people you'd like for your team." Raven replied, but now that they had paused for a good couple seconds the urge had passed and now, Raven was fine with keeping tradition. After the short paused, Robin somehow managed to flip both of them so that he was now on top of Raven, and then he started to attack again.

The two didn't break their tradition so when the movie was over they walked out of the theater just like everyone else.

When they arrived back at Titans Tower Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast BOY were all in the family room. The latter two were playing video games while the former watched and cheered for whoever was winning.

"We're back," Robin announced as he took his keys out of the door.

"What movie did you see?" Cyborg asked.

"Monster in Law," Raven said.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" For I was considering going to view that one tonight." Starfire said.

"It was pretty good," Raven replied smiling, for she had not actually seen any of it.

"Friends Cyborg and Beast Boy, would you like to go view this movie with me this evening?" Starfire asked.

"Alright," Beast Boy agreed.

"Sounds good," Cyborg said.

Raven and Robin had already left to go the green house which was actually just a jungle themed room that they liked to hang out in together because no one else could find anything fun to do in the room. But the couple loved this room because of that. They knew that nobody would go in there unless they were being looked for. IT had the same privacy of their rooms but it was much more peaceful and relaxed because of the plants and aromas they produced.

"You know, I could see myself sitting in this room with you forever," Raven said.

"Yeah, me too." Robin said, "Do you want to know something?"

"Sure," Raven said.

"Even though this whole relationship seems like we're just friends," Robin said.

"But we are just friends because anything more would be bad for our team," Raven said seriously.

"We're really bad at being just friend when nobody's around. If we were just friends then every time we were alone we wouldn't start making out and be unable to peel our selves from each other. But just hear me out, okay?" Robin asked sitting up from the position he had been in before, "This whole tradition started way back when we were in the orphanage, back before I become Bruce's apprentice, back when we were little I would always come and talk to you, every Monday Wednesday, and Friday night. We'd stay up forever and just talk and play, do whatever."

"So what are you getting at?" Raven asked starting to get worried at where she though this conversation would lead.

"Just let me finish. I would always come and we became more sure that we would always do this. More sure of this tradition then that the sun would rise in the morning. After Bruce adopted me I still came, we had our doubts in the beginning. Even when you ran away when we were 10 I still came. I found you and I came," Robin said.

"I don't see where you're going!" Raven exclaimed, beginning to get frustrated.

"I'm not done yet," Robin replied, "Any how, when we were 12 I left Bruce, came and got you and we started the Teen Titans. And I still came. Two years later when Jump City built us this tower we all moved in. I was three floors above you but I still snuck down to see you. By then our meetings weren't all talk. We began kissing and cuddling and it began to interfere with out work, but we still considered this relationship as a friend ship. Two years later when we were 16 I still came. We began to get intimate and cuddle with out clothes on and eventually we went all the way and we started having sex with very little talk at our meetings. But we were still just friends even though we did what most dating teenage couples only think about. I knew what was there, we both did, but we didn't want to know it. We wanted to be naïve and pretend that there was nothing there because it there was, our team would self destruct."

"Even though I know what you're going to say next, I still can't figure out what you're trying to get to," Raven said.

"I'm almost finished. Two years later, that's right now, we still have sex and we kiss out side of our meetings, but only when nobody's around." Robin stated.

"That's because we're just friends and," Raven started.

"That's exactly it, I don't want to be just friends," Robin said. Raven became very confused.

"You don't want to be friends anymore?" She asked.

"That's not what I meant!" Raven said starting to get somewhat frustrated himself.

"Then what did you mean? Did you mean that you want to be friends with me as long as we keep having sex?" Raven shouted, extremely confused and pissed off.

"No, no Raven, I'm not saying that! You know how we agreed that no matter how far we went with this that we would just stay friends?" Robin asked.

"Of course, I said that even if you got me pregnant we would just stay friends," Raven said somehow lightening the mood.

"Well, I don't think I can put up with us being just friend. I want much more than that. Raven I.." Robin said.

"Robin don't. Don't say it, because if you do I'll hear it and all the time I've spent for the last four years to make sure that _I_ don't loosed it and want more then friendship will be completely wasted," Raven warned.

"So you feel the same was. If we both say it, we can both know and it will add just that special touch to out already secret relationship. We've managed to keep sex quite for two years so I think we can keep love quiet as long as we need to." Robin said.

"But that's just it. I don't feel the same way. I've been working very hard for the last four year to make sure of that. And besides if I did feel that same way, I wouldn't want to keep it secret, I'd want to shout to the world what I felt and that would tear our team apart. We'll both be horribly distracted from our work and everything will become extremely unprofessional." Raven said.

"I love you Raven. I love you enough that I would leave this team, my family, so that I Could love you and not let it effect the other three." Robin exclaimed before Raven could cut him off again.

"Do you really mean that?" Raven asked.

"Did we have mind blowing, incredible sex every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday for two weeks after we finally defeated Trigon and Slade?" Robin questioned.

"Yes, I think that was the best sex I've had since we started," Raven commented.

"So, what do you say, can we love each other?" Robin asked.

"What are we going to do if the team finds anything out?" Raven asked.

"I don't know. But I've been able to sneak into your room for four years and we've been having sex for two years and they haven't figured anything out yet. Beast Boy's still hitting on you." Robin said, thinking that he was winning Raven over.

"Okay, good point," Raven said.

"So can you admit you love me?" Robin asked.

"No, I never can, not until I feel that and not until the team won't be effected." Raven replied.

The two kept their conversation up for a while with Raven asking questions and Robin answering them and then asking the same question over and over again to Raven and her giving the same answer. They kept this up for a while and by the time they left the green house to go make dinner for themselves Raven still hadn't been persuaded by Robin.

They made hamburgers for dinner and after they ate them Raven and Robin say and talked for a while about various things. After a while Raven began flirting and all talking was forgotten because Robin jumped her.

"It's close enough to Monday, the rest of the ream won't be back for a while, let's do it now," Robin said.

"We've still got four hours to go, let's not break a tradition that's been going on since we were six. That's 12 years of tradition you'd be throwing away just because you're more horny than normal," Raven reminded him.

Robin backed off and sat up with a scowl on his face. Raven sat up also because Robin had gotten off of her.

"I'll make you a deal, if you can wait until 1 am, then I'll let you have me until you're completely spent, or six am, whichever comes first." Raven said.

"Deal," Robin agreed.

Then the two went to bed because it was 9, and if they were going to stay up all night they would need the four hours of sleep.

Raven fell asleep with her uniform on because taking it off was a game Robin liked to play.

Robin set his alarm for 12: 30 and then fell asleep.

When we woke up 3 1/2 hours later Robin was ready after an entire day of almost breaking tradition. He got out of bed and then he hunted around his room for a condom.

'_I've got to buy more,'_ he thought to himself.

After he found one that he had stashed in a roll of toilet paper he looked at his watch and he realized he only had ten minutes to sneak down to Raven's room and he had to get passed Cyborg's new security system. He got through and he got to Raven's room at exactly 1 o'clock. He knocked on the door.

"What too you so long? You're usually here with time to spare, I thought you were standing me up," Raven said.

"I have to find a rubber," Robin whispered holding up the small package, but then realized that he was no longer holding one. "Shit, I must have dropped it!"

"You don't have aids, and neither do I. I'll risk getting pregnant and we can pick up the rubber before anybody wakes up, but that's only because I love you," Raven said smiling at the cocky grin Robin had on his face.

"I got you to admit it," Robin said.

"Sure you did Wonder Boy, now come in, or are we going to break tradition?" Raven asked. Robin's only response was kissing Raven and he lead her to her bed where he laid he down. As he did this, he took his mask off, it wasn't necessary in here.

The game they played was just a simple game between loved. If Raven could nip Robin's neck in the place that drives him crazy making him go hard she won. But if Robin could get Raven's skin tight leotard off and drive her wild by simply planting kissed and blowing across her taught torso he won. The victor then let the other person drive them crazy to increase the mood before Robin was permitted to enter Raven.

They had only not used a condom twice before so Raven could only help singing the chorus of 'The Boys Are Back in Town' in her head.

'_God that was so perverted,' _Raven thought.

Because she had won and nipped Robin's neck he was now planting kissed and then blowing on them, but he seemed a little rushed.

"Wow, are you… that hard?" Raven asaked hvingto take a deep breath in the middle because she involuntarily shuddered from the pleasure.

"Harder than you would believe," He replied, "are you ready for me?"

"Whenever you're ready," Raven said. And it began, the night of better sex then ever before.

They made love four times that night and they were completely spent. They rested for an hour and when they got up at 6 to take a shower they took one together and di it again there.

As Raven sat with her herbal tea and Robin sat next to her with is coffee they were talking. This was one of the few mornings that they talked about what they had done not very long ago in Raven's room.

"If I'm not pregnant, you must have really bad sperm," Raven said.

"What are we going to do about that?" Robin asked.

"Well, I can either put the baby up for adoption or we can rise him or her here," Raven said.

"We'll both be nineteen in two months time, but how good of parents would we be going to and fighting crime everyday?" Robin asked.

"I don't know," Raven said.

One month later found the solution to their problem.

"Robin, before we get started, I've got to tell you something?" Raven said.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Robin asked.

"You must have really, really stupid sperm because I'm not pregnant,"


End file.
